


The Cost of Vengeance

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: For John Winchester vengeance and regrets go hand in hand.





	The Cost of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Cost of Vengeance  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester (John/Mary implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 148  
>  **Summary:** For John Winchester vengeance and regrets go hand in hand.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day ](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2099697.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/793645/793645_original.jpg)

Tears filled his eyes as he swirled the tiny gold band on his finger. It had been years since the moment she placed it there, years since he’d held her in his arms and told her how much he loved her.

Their marriage wasn’t perfect, far from it. As a matter of fact their arguments had been the stuff of legends but their love had shown so bright it had rivaled the stars in the sky.

Everything had changed late that night in November, he had lost it all, his wife, his family... No. John shook his head. As much as he wanted to he couldn’t lay all the blame on the yellow-eyed demon. It was his need for vengeance that had cost him his boys.

He hoped one day, after he had killed the demon his sons would understand why he had done the things he had.


End file.
